Payback
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU He had inadvertently overstepped a promise and she was going to make him pay; but it would be a payback both would enjoy. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Payback**

**Summary:** AU He had inadvertently overstepped a promise and she was going to make him pay; but it would be a punishment both would enjoy. Mild warning!

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol otherwise I am a poor author lol

**A/N:** Okay so yes I am gonna always put in my disclaimer that in this little universe that I have created Sophie and Hank DO NOT EXIST so…. my Ed and Donna are together and no one is cheating! Lol and yes I like them married b/c I think that affords a bit more personal trust and builds that romantic bond (but that's just me) :D

* * *

><p>"Good work today Donna," her superior calls after she exits her team meeting, wanting nothing more than to head home, spend some quality time with Ed and call it a night.<p>

"Thank you Sir," Donna replies as she heads toward the locker room, thankful the trying events from the day were finally over. "Hey Jules," she greets her fellow SRU officer.

"Hey Donna. Finally heading for home?"

"To get some rest and relaxation. Ed left already?"

"Yeah. Did you hear what happened today?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Donna gently groans as she pulls open her locker and then looks at Jules with a questioning glance. "Do I want to hear it from you or him?"

"I'll soften the blow," Jules replies kindly.

Donna can only shake her head as she listens to yet another daring stunt her husband had pulled, which thankfully had led to the safe rescue of a small child and then resolution of the tense situation.

"Thanks," Donna offers as she grabs her jacket and then heads for the exit, her mind swimming with frustration and anxiety. Despite the fact that he had told her upon getting married that he would take fewer chances, there were still cringe-worthy times when that promise was broken in the name of the job and she literally wanted to go Scorpio on him. However, she knows the job and can't fault him for acting without thinking on instinct if a person's life was in dire need and he had the skill or clear opportunity to save them as she would do the same, maybe not as much though. But he was now hers, pledged his life and selfishly she wants him around for as long as she is, to grow old together. _Damn it Ed, _her mind mildly curses as she pulls her keys.

Donna enters their apartment, stopping and listening to see if she can hear where her husband might be at. She hears the water running in the bathroom and is more than tempted to bust through the door and give him a piece of her mind right now; stopping short because she knows that the sight of his wet naked frame would instantly foil her verbal attack. He would always be her greatest weakness.

"Ed…" she grumbles as she takes off her jacket and heads into the kitchen, looking at the small note about him getting takeout for dinner on the counter and feeling her frustration evaporating faster than expected. She hears the water finally stop and then holds back a small giggle upon hearing a soft curse from the bathroom when something falls to the floor.

"Ah damn it," Ed groans as he wraps the towel around his waist and picks up the small item, pulling the door open to let out the steam and mentally berating himself again for not getting someone in to fix the overhead fan.

But upon pulling the door open, Ed looks in surprise at his wife as she leans against the wall, watching him with a rather less than amused expression; forcing his smile to quickly turn into a frown. "Welcome home?" He offers weakly with some uncertainty.

"Tough day?" She counters, her arms still crossed as he pulls back a bit instantly knowing what she's about to bring up.

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Donna there was no danger," he insists, reaching for another small towel to wipe his face and chest, her mind instantly cursing her eyes for lingering a bit longer on his tempting frame. _Focus…_

"That's not what I heard," she replies with a heavy sigh.

"Okay minimal danger."

"So much for the promise you'd think before stepping into the fire after we were married."

"There wasn't time to debate and…"

"And of course you just did it…without thinking."

"I was thinking of the boy, who I might add is back safe with his family," Ed insists in his defense. "I was gonna order take out."

"Don't change the subject. For once please allow me to play the paranoid wife card. In my defense I do it very infrequently."

"And I appreciate that…"

"Ed," Donna counters sharply.

"I'm fine. So dinner?"

"A lame peace offering?"

"Lame? Is that fair?" Ed lightly argues back as he exits the bathroom, still wearing nothing but a towel, his damp half naked frame still warm to the touch and tempting her senses with his clean, husky scent.

"This isn't fair," she moans as she pulls back, before his lips can touch hers.

"If you are waiting for me to say sorry…"

"Yes?" She turns to him expectantly.

"I'm sorry you heard it from someone other than me," he admits with a small frown. "There wasn't that much danger."

"Right," she just shakes her head. "What am I to do with you?"

"Right now?" He counters with a grin. "I can think of a few things."

"Yeah so can I," she remarks dryly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Next time wait until I get home before you have a shower."

"Why?" Ed asks with some confusion.

"Because I can stay mad at you longer fully clothed," she answers in truth.

"Well I can get dressed now if you want," he suggests as he leans in closer, his soft lips brushing her flushed cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you," he confesses before he plants the kiss and then pulls back with a small frown. "But Donna I had to save the boy."

"You are just askin' for it aren't you."

"Want me to make dinner…just tell me."

"I'm not in that much of a hurry to die either."

"Funny," he retorts as he turns to head into their bedroom. "What do you feel like eating?" He asks, his back still to her.

"I think I need to show you that I'm serious."

"If you want I ca…" is all he manages before Donna pounces, pushing him face down onto the bed and quickly grasping one of his hands, capturing the wrist in a handcuff and then doing the same with the other so that he was half restrained on their bed. "Hey."

"Not bad Mrs. Lane," she commends herself.

"What the…" Ed huffs as he twists his head to look up at his wife. In reality he could have easily used his strength to overpower her but if she was in a sexually agressive mood he wasn't about to change that, it was more than a turnon. "Not that this doesn't turn me on but…"

"Ed…"

"What?"

"Shut up," she winks before helping him stand up right, facing her, his hands now cuffed tightly behind his back. "Mmm tempting," she whispers as she wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in closer, her mouth devouring his. "I really want to stay mad at you."

"Be mad later," he whispers as he tries to garner another heated kiss.

"Nope…I'm gonna punish you now," Donna states as she takes him by the arm and pulls him out of the bedroom.

"You're gonna cook instead?" He gently teases, making her look back and give him a somewhat playful but evil glance.

Donna pulls one of their padded dining room chairs into the middle of the living room and then pushes Ed down onto the chair and stands before him with a mock frown, making him look up at her in wonder.

"Stay."

"What am I doing here?"

"You're gonna sit here and contemplate the consequences of your actions."

"You can't be serious," Ed groans as he leans his head back on the chair and purses his lips.

"I am very serious."

"You are just gonna leave me like this?"

"Handcuffed and horny. I sure am," she teases, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head and then turns to leave. "Payback."

"Donna," Ed huffs as he slightly struggles in vain to get off the armless chair.

"Oh and if you move from that spot you'll be staying in Wordy's guest bedroom for an entire week."

"That is really low," Ed grimaces as he slumps back on the chair, slightly shifting to a more comfortable position but not finding one. He strains to listen to what Donna is doing in their bedroom and shakes his head. "How long do I have to sit here?" He calls out, getting a mere giggle in return and softly cursing as he slumps back down.

"Maybe I'll just order in dinner and send you to bed without supper for being such a bad boy," Donna mentions as she returns to the living room still fully clothed, being rewarded with a displeasing expression from her husband. "What, you thought I was gonna come back in here naked and take advantage of you like that?"

"Thought had crossed my mind," Ed replies as he looks up in wonder. "I said I was sorry. Should I try to promise to never do it again?"

"Could I get that in writing?"

"Donna please…"

"Yes?" She lingers before him with a triumphant smile before she turns around and heads for the living room CD player and puts in a CD she had specially made for their wedding night a few months earlier.

"Fine I'll try never do it again."

"Liar," she retorts with her back still to him.

"I said _I'll t_ry. What are…" Ed starts, watching his wife turn back to him with a somewhat placid expression. "Donna?"

"Sit back and relax handsome," she orders softly as her fingers start to tease the top of her blouse. He looks at her shirt and then quickly replays in his mind what she had been wearing when she came home; a smile starting to grow as he realizes what she had been doing in their bedroom.

He feels his core starting to tighten and warm at the same time as her body continues to gently sway before him, keeping time with the music filling their modest sized living room.

"Can you und…"

"No and don't ask again," she cuts him off and he slinks back down on the chair, his sexual need for her starting to take hold of his captive frame; her take charge demeanour forcing his lust and desire for her to strengthen by the second. He feels the heat from his core starting to emanate to other parts of his body as her fingers open the last small button, slightly pulling back on the blouse and revealing black lace, a new bra he hadn't seen before.

"Is that…um new?" He asks with a slight gulp, his tongue licking his lips at the same time the white cotton shirt is pulled from her pants and tossed onto the floor behind her.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it…I want to hold…" he groans as she puts a foot onto his leg and pushes him back down, the towel nearly falling completely off him, teasing her with almost a full feasting view of his naked frame.

"You will when I'm done," she promises as her fingers rest on her belly and then slowly move upward, teasing him by caressing her own bare skin, something he wasn't physically able to do.

"This is torment," he groans as he swallows once more, the towel finally opening all the way.

"I see someone is very turned on," she winks at him, referring to his hardening body.

"Can you blame me…" he huffs as she nears him, her fingers slowly unzipping her pants. "Donna…" he struggles once more in vain against the police issue handcuffs, keeping him captive for her. "Not…fair," he growls as she turns around to give him a view of her ass as it slowly sways to the music.

"I know what you mean by not fair…" she tosses at him and he utters a low groan of frustration.

"Seriously I'm dying here."

She turns around, her body now only clothed with a few scraps of black lace, eyeing her husband with a hungry gaze, his body clearly begging to be given its much needed sexual release.

"You are so beautiful," he praises in truth as her fingers tease the edge of the black lace panties before pushing them all the way down. Her smile grows as she nears him, readying herself to enter, her body also begging for the complete union that only his could offer.

"Ohhhh...Ed!" She gasps as she rests herself on his lap, feeling him enter her, her hands gripping the back sides of the chair and resting her firm thighs atop his powerful ones. With his hands cuffed behind his back, it would require a bit more work and effort to get upward momentum, but feeling himself finally entering her soft, moist sheath he wasn't about to complain.

Her arms leave the back of the chair in favor of gripping his taut forearms and arching her back as they move upward, small beads of sweat forming at the base of his neck and slowly trickling down his spine. She leans her head forward, clinging to his back and holding on, her lips nearing his sensitive ear lobe.

"Love that…" he pants as the tip of her tongue starts to outline the edge of his tender ear lobe, her teeth playfully nibbling the fragrant skin and tugging on the tender lobe. Ed closes his eyes at the delightful sensations she was forcing him to experience, his body wanting to work harder to please her, hence pleasing himself in return.

"Donna…please let…" is all he manages before her hands grip his shoulders and her mouth covers his, drowning out his words and replacing them with some only audible to her, sighs of pleasure and delight.

"Do that…again," she begs as his body slightly twists on the upward push, forcing hers to arch and brace for the effects she was feeling from the top of her head to the tips of her feet. "Again…" she begs once more, his body more than happy to obey the command.

"Love when…you move with me…" he manages with a labored breath, tiny beads of sweat now glistening on every inch of his naked frame. His stomach sucks in a bit more as she leans back, her hands resting on his thighs and her lips uttering a gasp of delight as they move upward as one.

"Damn that was….amazing," she manages, getting a happy smile from her husband in return. "I know…no cursing," she teases as her body arches backward once more. But the pressure from her nearly full frame pushing down on just his thighs could only sustain so much before she pulls herself back toward his chest, her lips once again devouring his.

"So…close," Ed manages with another gasp, his heart racing and his mind demanding his body push through the forces of gravity until climax has been reached and both fully satisfied.

"Not yet…once more Ed," Donna begs as her fingers grip his forearms, climax nearing.

"Donna," Ed grunts as he feels the need to complete the sexual adventure.

"Now…" she tosses her head back, some golden strands pasted to her glistening chest and back. "Yes…now!" She offers one final cry before Ed's body explodes into hers and her frame merely slumps down on his, both of them resting on the back of the chair.

"Wow," Donna whispers a few seconds later after she had finally regained her full composure and pulls back, their frames still melded together as one. "You okay?"

"I've died and gone to heaven," Ed admits with a happy smile.

"No am I too heavy on you."

"You're perfect right here," he tells her in truth as he leans forward and kisses her on the lips. "If this is punishment feel free to administer it any time."

"No this was a warning."

"A warning for what? What does that mean?" Ed asks looking at her directly, seemingly content in remaining naked and handcuffed with her still sitting atop him.

"It means, next time you'll get a week at Wordy's without this."

"That seriously is low," he grimaces and then slightly cocks his head and gives her a pleading look.

"That look is seriously low," she groans as her fingers gently flick away a bead of sweat that was threatening to fall from his dark lashes into the vibrant blue pools below. "Ed, I love you but I can't help but worry, you know that."

"I know," he nods in agreement as he watches her fingers teasing the lace edging of her bra. "What do you have in there?"

"I was gonna set you free," she pulls the key and smiles. "But you seem very content like this," she remarks, pulling the bra completely free and tossing it aside.

"Actually I am," he replies with a wide grin as she leans forward and undoes the cuffs, not wanting to put any further pressure on his wrists or cut the skin. As soon as he's free, his strong arms wrap around her now naked frame, gently pulling her back down onto his chest and holding her close.

"I love you and am sorry that I worried you like that," he confesses, kissing the top of her head. "Being apart from you for even a day would be punishment."

"For both of us," she puts his mind at ease and he smiles in contentment. "But you can make it up to me by making dinner."

"_Making_ dinner? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I had a big lunch," she teases by poking him on his naked side, her body slightly shifting, breaking the sexual union but still resting on his lap; a small chuckle that had escaped from his lips followed by a contented sigh lingering in the air.

"Ouch," he playfully retorts as his fingers push aside some of the damp locks and then plants another warm kiss on her somewhat salty lips. "Payback right?"

"You got it," she grins, her fingers playing absently with the soft hair on his chest, her cheek resting on his warm shoulder; his fingers gently strumming down her naked spine.

"I'd move but you seem very content like this," he echoes the same statement she said to him earlier.

"Actually I am," she offers his exact words back to him before twisting her head and looking up, her lips accepting another kiss. Dinner, whoever ended up making it in the end would just have to wait; another round of punishment was about to be administered.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so hope you all liked this steamy little one shot. Got us fired up to work on our next Ed/Donna multi-chap fic which will be rated T (but don't despair – Alice isn't going to drop the M stuff anytime soon). Your reviews keep us writing more like this so please review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** I hope you'll also read and review the latest update of Out of Time. Thanks everyone!


End file.
